


I Wonder

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wonders if his life would have been different without Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder

Art by Elfqueen55  
  
There are many things that come to mind when I think of him.  
  
It's difficult to put into words. All I can say is that he   
  
inspires me to better myself. He's also the only person in   
  
the whole universe that understands me. We seem to have this connection.   
  
I often wonder, if our paths had never crossed, would I be the person I am today?  
  
I often wonder...


End file.
